


shut up and drive

by fatalnattraction



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, car mechanic!yoohyeon, cheap diners and bars, expensive cars, rich girl!handong, semi-incorrect auto mechanics, useless gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalnattraction/pseuds/fatalnattraction
Summary: It’s been an embarrassingly long time since Handong’s been on a date. Maybe her car is trying to tell her something.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 30
Kudos: 95





	shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> because the world deserves more yoodong and i am here to provide.
> 
> ty nikki for sliding into my dms to say “mechanic yoohyeon fixing handong’s car” and possessing me with the fury of an angry god to write this. 
> 
> (by the way Handong drives a black Rolls Royce Phantom if you're curious!)
> 
> cw for alcohol/food mention!

It’s the third time Handong’s phone has buzzed in the last thirty seconds, and she swears if the damn thing goes off again she’s stomping it into the pavement. If she wasn’t so angry she would laugh at how pissed she looks in the screen’s reflection as she unlocks her phone.

**NEW MESSAGE: Didi**

_Yooo gege where are youu?_

_Dad’s getting pissed lollll_

Now her brother was texting. She pinches the bridge of her nose. Why did every single member of the family have to text and ask her where she was?

**Handong**

_I already told him I’m at the mechanic, something happened to my car and I can’t drive it right now._

_Can he calm down? We have these stupid company galas like every week._

Another buzz.

**Didi**

_Yooo you drag racing at night in the royce?_

_That’s sickkk sis_

**Handong**

_Hilarious. I’m laughing so hard if you can’t tell._

**Didi**

_Chillllll_

_Okkkk well he’s lecturing me about some eldest daughter shit that i don’t care about so hurry up_

Exasperated, Handong tries to shove her phone in her purse before it buzzes again.

**Didi**

_alsooo dad’s creepy old man clients are asking about you, don’t leave them hanging...Lmfaooooo_

“Uh, ma’am?” the man behind the counter interrupts before she can finish the long string of curses she’s typing out to her little brother. “So we took a look at your car — it looks like your shock absorbers are totally busted." _Am I supposed to know what that means?_

“Oh, right, I see…” Handong trails off, nodding before the clerk realizes she has no idea what he’s talking about. “That should only take a few minutes, right?”

The man laughs before immediately shrinking back at the icy glare Handong throws him.

“Usually something like this takes a couple hours, but we have a mechanic who could probably do it in one,” he says, rubbing the back of his head.

An _hour_? She’s going to bruise the bridge of her nose if she keeps pinching it at this rate. Her father is never going to let her hear the end of this one.

“Sorry ma’am, that’s the best we can do.”

Handong nods and presses her lips together, doing her best to avoid lashing out even if she can practically feel the smoke coming out of her ears. It’s not this man’s fault, or anyone’s, really, that this happened and that Handong is _terrible_ at dealing with situations she has no control over.

“Well, thank you, I appreciate it,” she sighs deeply. “Please let me know as soon as it’s done.”

Handong leaves her phone number and pays the clerk for whatever it is they’re fixing again, and heads back out into the sweltering heat that threatens to melt the makeup right off her face.

_Great._

Her navigation app shows there’s a cafe around the corner, and she’s already walking before she can see how many blocks away it is. She turns her phone on silent when she feels it buzz again.

She needs a drink ASAP, but a tea will have to suffice for now.

—

It’s been an hour and ten minutes and still no call. Not that she’s in a rush or anything.

If her family’s company was normal, the gala would probably be ending in an hour or so and she would be able to deal with the embarrassment of skipping rather than the significantly more painful experience of everyone’s eyes on her when she arrives over two hours late to the venue.

But if her brother’s increasingly slurred texts are any indication, the alcohol is flowing, which means it won’t be winding down anytime soon. It’s going to be a long, awkward night.

Maybe the auto shop misplaced her phone number?

Handong stands up from her seat on one of the pastel pink stools decorating the cafe and heads for the door, waving goodbye to the sweet owner who brought her a plate of macarons because she “looked like she needed some.”

“Good luck with your car!” the owner shouts, all teeth and sunshine that clash with the fluorescent lighting of the cafe. “And your event I think you said?”

“Yeah,” Handong rubs the heel of her hand into her forehead in an attempt to relieve the persistent ache there.

“Cheer up!” she smiles even brighter, and Handong thinks if she were anyone else those words would make her bristle instead of smile back. “Maybe you’ll meet a pretty girl tonight or something!”

Handong holds back a scoff. She can’t remember the last time she had a second to even think about that sort of thing, and she was _not_ about to make the mistake of accidentally taking home a client’s girlfriend from a company function again.

“Thank you again!”

The chimes on the cafe door bid her goodbye as she steps back out into the early evening air.

—

The auto shop looks mostly vacated of the clientele from an hour ago when Handong arrives back. The office where she paid for the services earlier still has its lights on, _thank god_ , but the man from earlier is no longer behind the register.

“Hello?” she says once, quietly, and then a second time, much louder. Silence.

She wants to slam her head into the counter.

_Can this day please end already? I’m practically begging at this point._

Handong spots a door behind the counter that appears to lead outside and decides to check it out. Maybe this was where they worked on the cars?

She still doesn’t see anyone who looks like they work there, but there are some cars and a few stragglers on their phones so she thinks she must be heading in the right direction. Loud pop music cuts through the silence when Handong turns a corner. It’s distinctly early 2000s, like the kind she belts out in the car when no one’s looking. The Rolls Royce comes into view as she gets closer to the sound and she breaks into a run as fast as her heels will allow her.

“Excuse me!” Handong shouts as she nears the car, competing for volume with an old-school pink boombox adjacent to an even older looking set of tools strewn across the pavement.

The car is elevated on a few risers, and Handong spots a pair of long legs sticking out from underneath the car. The mechanic is lying on some kind of plastic table with wheels, allowing him to move about the underside of the car and do whatever it is mechanics do there. A dusty work boot taps along to the beat of the song.

“Um, excuse me?” Handong calls out again, checking the time on her phone. _Twenty_ minutes had already passed since she left the cafe?

“I was told my car would be ready thirty minutes ago, so I’m here to pick it up.” She clears her throat as the chorus for what she recognizes as Rihanna’s _Umbrella_ begins. A great song, but Handong has places she _desperately_ needs to be right now.

A few more noises echo out from the underside of the car before a hand reaches out to drop a wrench and some pliers on the concrete. Handong notes that it’s surprisingly well manicured for someone who works on cars all day.

Finally, the mechanic slides out from underneath the car and he —

_Wait._

_She?_

Handong can’t decide if she’s more taken aback by the fact that her mechanic is a woman, that her face is incredibly stunning, or that she has a beautiful voice as she sings along to the song’s lyrics. The unexpected reveal is overwhelming to say the least, and Handong thinks she needs someone to slap her out of whatever stress-induced dream this is when the mechanic stands up and —

 _Oh god, she’s tall._ Handong’s weakness.

_“Now that it's raining more than ever,_

_Know that we'll still have each other,_

_You can stand under my umbrella,”_

Her voice is soft and airy but powerful when it dips lower, and Handong feels like she’s fallen into a trance when the mechanic sways her hips to the beat as the song continues, high ponytail bobbing along as she dances.

_“Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh,”_

It’s so fast and unexpected that all Handong’s usual propriety not to stare is thrown out the window, especially with the mechanic’s back turned, seemingly unaware of her presence. Of course women were mechanics in this day and age, she shouldn’t be surprised, but _god_ , there’s no way they were all this disarming, right?

Handong thinks the work coveralls the mechanic is wearing hug her body a little too well. Her neck is tall and graceful, with delicate shoulders visible even under the thick material. Her legs are incredibly long, and for someone so slender she has a _surprisingly_ large —

“Oh my god!” the mechanic yells suddenly, now facing Handong and snapping her back to reality. She drops the tools she’s holding in surprise ( _how many tools does a person need to fix a car?_ ) and rushes to pick them up as they scatter all over the ground.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea you were standing there!” She’s flustered, and it makes Handong feel a little better that this woman’s klutziness tempers the “intimidating sexy goddess” image Handong created in her head from the events of a moment ago. There are a few beats of awkward silence, and Handong chastises herself for being rendered speechless by a woman wearing a polyester blend navy jumpsuit. Was this real life?

She should probably ask about the car.

“Um, is my car—”

“So, about your car—”

The mechanic’s face colors slightly when they speak at the same time, and she nervously rubs at her cheek, leaving a streak of car grease behind.

_Ugh, why the hell is that hot?_

“Is my car ready?” Handong speaks up again. “I was told it would take about an hour.”

The mechanic grimaces and checks her watch. Did that come out harsher than Handong intended it to?

“You’re absolutely right! Um…” the mechanic trails off, running fingers through the length of her ponytail. “I...noticed you had some parts loose down here when I checked, and figured I would take some extra care and make sure everything was tuned up for you!”

“Oh, well,” Handong starts, all of her textbook impatient retorts and frustrated huffs dissolving on the tip of her tongue. “You didn’t have to do that, I already paid for the...um...the…?”

“The shock absorbers?”

“That.” Handong says pointedly. Of course she remembered what they were called. She was just distracted for a second, that’s all.

“They were an easy fix,” the mechanic beams down at her with pride, and it’s somehow as blinding as the setting sun’s reflection on the hood of the car. She smiles with her eyes, which Handong finds particularly endearing.

“I had some extra time after taking care of those, so I wanted to see if there was anything else I could do for you.”

Handong doesn’t really know what to say. She usually resorts to something snarky (some would say borderline rude) to fill the silence, but for some reason she can’t seem to think of a single response right now.

The pink flush spreading across the mechanic’s cheeks makes Handong realize she’s staring, and she quickly diverts her attention to fumbling through her stupidly large Gucci purse to find some cash or something to pay this woman with before she embarrasses herself even more.

_Ugh. Get it together, Handong._

In the back of her mind she can’t blame herself for staring, but her complete maladjustment to being close to beautiful women as of late was now making this poor mechanic uncomfortable. She _seriously_ needed to take a day off and go on a date or something. Maybe it was time to cave and finally redownload Tinder again. She sighs frustratedly, unable to find anything other than credit cards and perfumes and lotions inside her bag.

“Oh, um!”

Handong feels a hand touch her shoulder and looks back up, causing the mechanic to snap her hand back like she just touched a hot stove.

“You, um…” the woman stumbles over her words, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “You really don’t have to do that. It’s…”

The mechanic chews her lip and fixes her gaze on the dirt stuck to the top of her work boots (surprisingly fashionable, but Handong thinks she could find her something a tad less functional and a lot less clunky.)

“It’s my fault for taking too long. I’m sorry.”

The woman’s bright smile from earlier suddenly falls. She looks like a kicked puppy, and Handong’s stomach drops at the realization that her impatience probably made this woman feel terrible for just trying to do something nice.

“I underestimated how long it would take me, and kinda did that thing where you try to go above and beyond but then realize you bit off way more than you could chew, and now you’re running late and being an inconvenience to _everybody_ and— ”

“Well, you fixed everything, didn’t you?” Handong interrupts, stopping the rambling.

The mechanic doesn’t respond. Handong ducks her head to meet the sad-looking eyes still fixed on the ground and offers a gentle smile. The last thing she wanted was a beautiful woman looking so upset. She couldn’t stand for that.

“Yes, of course I did!” The other woman straightens up immediately at that, eyes wide and doe-like.

“Then...you saved me the pain of having to wait until whatever you tuned up inevitably broke and left me stranded on the side of the highway in my Louboutins." Handong gestures to her current outfit and winces, eliciting a high laugh from the other woman at what they both know would be a ridiculous sight to see.

“I wouldn’t wish whoever would have to deal with me that day on my worst enemy,” she continues, and the mechanic’s smile reaches her eyes, as if she wasn’t pouting just moments ago. An unexpected wave of relief floods Handong’s body.

“So, um, thank you…” she trails off, not really knowing what else to say and feeling her temporary ability to function around someone so attractive waning quickly.

“Yoohyeon?”

Handong blinks, tilting her head in confusion.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I said that like a question. That’s my name—Yoohyeon!” the mechanic says, bashfully stuffing her hands into the pockets of her coveralls and flashing white teeth.

Well, Yoohyeon is _adorable_ , and Handong feels the strange urge to give whoever told her she was an inconvenience in the past a piece of her mind (and maybe a slashed tire or two, befitting of their current environment.)

“I apologize if I sounded impatient with you,” Handong says, eyes darting away from Yoohyeon.

There’s a fleeting moment where she realizes she doesn’t usually speak to people this gently, but she pushes it away. She really hopes she sounds as apologetic as she feels.

“I really don’t care about being late. It’s not that important, trust me.”

And Handong means it, even if she knows her father is going to yell at her for being late to the umpteenth company gala this month. Yoohyeon sighs and nods, visibly relaxing.

“I’ve never worked on a car anywhere near as nice as yours before,” She says as she runs a slender hand over the hood of the Rolls Royce. “I was actually pretty nervous...it took me a few minutes to learn the machinery of it before I could get to work.”

Handong thinks she couldn’t possibly know any _less_ about cars than she already does, but she imagines learning about the inner workings of a completely new car would surely take a normal person a lot longer than just a few minutes to learn (Yoohyeon wasn’t normal, clearly. Handong knew that the second she slid out from underneath the car.)

A few moments pass, and Yoohyeon digs into her pocket, pulling out the car keys and holding them out for Handong. Their hands brush for a moment as she takes them, silver cat keychain clanging against the other keys like tiny wind chimes.

“Well, I don’t want to hold you up any longer,” she says, putting her hands back in her pockets. There’s a barely noticeable frown as she finishes those words, and Handong tries (fails) to stop herself from staring at the pouty lips.

“You should be all set to go.”

Handong thanks her again as she gets into the driver’s seat, watching as Yoohyeon packs up her tools and picks up the pink boombox, now playing Beyoncé’s _Irreplaceable_.

“I hope to see you again soon!” Yoohyeon says with a smile, and her energy reminds Handong a little of the cafe owner from earlier. “I mean — I _don’t_ because obviously no one _wants_ to get their car fixed, especially if you’re in a dangerous situation—”

“I know what you mean,” Handong laughs, high and melodic. It’s infectious, and Yoohyeon can’t help but laugh along too as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. “I’ll see you around.”

She puts the key into the ignition and drives away, finally en route to the venue.

—

She somehow manages to tune out the murmuring of her tardiness spreading among the guests and her father’s stern words and the old men trying to flirt with her when she arrives.

The charming mechanic’s sweet voice is stuck in Handong’s head, the ghost of a gentle touch still lingering on her fingertips.

—

The bustling sounds and laughter outside of Handong’s office signal the work week finally coming to a close.

Her eyes dart to the little square on the bottom-right of her monitor. It’s 5 PM on a Friday, and even though next week’s kickoff brief for the new client isn’t polished yet, she’s debating just turning off the computer on time for once and heading home for some much-deserved rest and cat-cuddling. Nothing that couldn’t be completed Monday morning — her father didn’t have to know. She was much more concerned with Nannan’s impending rejection if she didn’t feed him on time again.

_Let me just update this to-do list and then I’ll head out._

There’s a knock at the door — it sounds frantic, unfortunately — and Handong groans to herself.

Before she can even say “come in!”, Gahyeon is bursting through the door, a flurry of anxious energy and bubblegum pink hair (her father told her to “deal with that” the morning the other woman showed up with the unconventional dye job, but Handong thinks the entire world should let Gahyeon do whatever the hell she wants.)

“Oh my god, Dong, you’re gonna be so _pissed_.” Gahyeon says, clenching her teeth.

Handong throws a glance at the computer again. 5:05 PM. What the hell could have happened in the last five minutes?

“I’m staying late again, aren’t I?” Handong whines, dramatically placing the back of her hand on her forehead as if she were about to faint.

“Someone just rear-ended your car in the parking lot,” Gahyeon winces. “I saw it from the window — come on!”

Handong is already powering down her computer and grabbing her bag as Gahyeon finishes that thought. They run to the elevator as fast as they can in the constricting business wear and Handong jabs the lobby button about twelve times before the doors close.

—

“Sorry for freaking you out…” Gahyeon looks sheepish as she speaks. “It was so loud, like, it seemed _really_ bad.”

Fortunately the car doesn’t look as bad as Gahyeon built it up to be. There are a few large scratches and scuff marks near the trunk, but other than that things seem to look normal. Handong breathes out a sigh of relief.

“I can drop by and feed Nannan if you want to just go get it fixed now, I know next week is going to be hell for us,” Gahyeon offers, holding her hand out for Handong’s condo keys.

Handong’s face heats up before her mind catches up to Gahyeon’s suggestion. Going to the auto shop? Now?

She checks her phone. It’s only 5:10 PM. The image of smiling eyes and flustered cheeks bathed in the evening light of a few weeks ago flashes behind her eyelids. The sun wouldn’t be setting for a couple more hours.

_Maybe…_

“Good idea,” Handong decides, unable to quell the buzzing in her chest at the thought of seeing the mechanic again. She removes the condo key from the ring and hands it to the other woman.

“You really didn’t have to do this, Gahyeon!” Handong shouts after her as she jogs across the parking lot. “Thank you!”

Gahyeon dismisses the words with a wave of her hand, saying something about stealing the alcohol from Handong’s fridge for her date with Siyeon as she gets in the car and drives off. Handong watches her go before getting into her own car and exiting the parking lot. The auto shop was only ten minutes away if her memory served her correctly.

Once she merges onto the highway, she plugs in the number of the auto shop and dials. She probably should have called to make an appointment in advance. What if they were closing early today?

“Hello?”

Handong stomach flips when she hears a woman on the other line. _Is that...?_

“This is Yubin speaking, how can I help you?”

 _Bummer. Oh well._ Handong wonders what Yoohyeon’s voice sounds like over the phone.

“Hi, I took my car to you all a couple weeks ago,” she starts, checking her makeup in the rear view mirror. “I...think someone hit me in the parking lot, there are some scratch—”

As she takes the exit for the auto shop, Handong notices smoke begin to creep up the windshield. She should have known this was all too good to be true.

“Shit, shit, shit! What is that!” she cries out, forgetting she’s on the phone with the mechanic.

“Is everything alright?” the other woman asks calmly through the phone, her voice putting Handong slightly at ease as she tries to maintain control of the car.

“There’s smoke, um, coming up the windshield? Of course it’s not alright!” Handong panics. “Shit! What do I do?”

“It’s okay ma’am,” the other woman says, and Handong can tell she’s stifling a laugh. “How far away are you from the shop right now?”

“Probably about five minutes away?”

“Oh, you’re totally fine,” Yubin reassures her. “We’ll get you fixed up, just breathe, lady. And drive slowly.”

Handong groans, squinting through the smoke as she makes her way to the auto shop again.

—

Another woman in navy coveralls slides open a gate, guiding Handong to a spot behind the auto shop that she recognizes from her prior visit here. She guesses this is probably Yubin from the phone call. The mechanic runs a hand through chin-length hair. She was attractive, too, although maybe handsome would suit her better. What kind of place even was this?

Handong practically dives out of the car as soon as she can park, thinking it might decide then and there to finally combust on her. The smoke subsides as soon as the key is pulled out of the ignition.

“Yooooo, nice Phantom, lady!” a shaggy-haired teenager yells from across the pavement.

“Damn, you rich or something?” his friend gasps.

Handong pretends she can’t hear them and slams the door with purpose. Of course a few scratches turned out to be whatever this was. Just her luck.

“Hey,” Yubin walks over, scribbling something onto some sheets of paper on a clipboard. “You’re...Handong, right?”

She nods. “How did you know?”

“You were here last month, yeah? My friend worked on your car,” Yubin says, and the buzzing in Handong’s chest returns, replacing the lingering panic of the drive over. “We don’t typically get cars like yours around here, but Yoohyeon managed to figure it out.”

“Oh!” Handong exclaims, self-conscious at how excited she definitely sounded just then. “Is she here?”

Yubin smiles and raises an eyebrow.

“Why do you ask?” she responds, sounding amused. Was her little crush that obvious?

“Well, you just implied that she’s the only one here who knows how to fix a Rolls Royce,” she says pointedly. “So, I would imagine she would need to be here to take care of whatever issue my car is having.”

_Not because she’s very pretty and charming and I would like to see her again. Definitely not that._

The mechanic raises both eyebrows now and smiles, handing over the clipboard for Handong to initial the forms there. _That was a good save, right?_ Yubin disappears around the corner as Handong combs through the forms and signs on the dotted lines.

After a few minutes she hears Yubin’s voice emanating from the office, but it’s a little too quiet to make out what she’s saying. The sound of footsteps draws nearer and nearer and Handong assumes Yubin is coming back to collect the paperwork. This time she can make out a conversation being had.

“Why are you being weird? Where are we going?”

_Wait. Was that…?_

Handong looks up and sees Yubin walking back to the car, accompanied by Yoohyeon, clad in the same navy jumpsuit and work boots, hair falling in ethereal, soft waves.

“The cute client you couldn’t shut up about the other week is back.”

_Wait. Cute client?_

Yoohyeon’s face colors when she realizes they’re already at the car, and the “cute client” in question heard every word Yubin just said.

_Oh my god. She thinks I’m cute too, huh?_

Yoohyeon shoves Yubin back, failing to contain how flustered she is.

“Why would you say that out loud?!” Handong hears her hiss through gritted teeth.

_There’s no way I’m as cute as she is, and I’m pretty fucking cute._

Yubin struggles to hold back laughter as she hands Yoohyeon the toolbox Handong recognizes from her last visit here. Yoohyeon glares and yanks it out of her hands.

“It’s not professional to fight in front of the customer, Yoohyeon,” Yubin teases, pulling away from where the other mechanic is standing. She nods to Handong. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Yoohyeon sighs, avoiding Handong’s gaze as she comes closer, placing her toolbox on the ground. Handong notes that she likes seeing Yoohyeon flustered like this, but Yoohyeon looks mortified, and she thinks she ought to break the silence for the other woman’s sake.

“It’s good to see you again, despite, well…” Handong speaks, voice low, gesturing to the hood of the car.

Yoohyeon looks up and meets Handong’s eyes, looking the slightest bit less like a scared puppy.

“You too…” she trails off, so quietly that Handong can barely make out her words. She starts to circle the car, stopping to inspect the scuff marks and scratches near the trunk. She scribbles something down onto a yellow notepad.

“This should only take me a few minutes to buff out,” Yoohyeon gestures to the scratches, sounding stiff and professional. Handong almost feels bad. How could she let Yoohyeon know that she _also_ was attracted to the other woman without saying so in such plain terms? She wants to roll her eyes. It felt like a game, like she was back in high school again.

Yoohyeon sighs loudly and faces Handong, scratching the back of her head.

“I’m...” she chews her bottom lip as she speaks. “I’m sorry about, um, what you heard Yubin say. Just ignore all that, please.”

Handong speaks before her mind can stop her. Yoohyeon is too adorable, what choice does she have?

“What, you don’t think I’m cute?” Handong teases, making a point to pout her lips.

“No, no — I do!” Yoohyeon’s eyes widen in surprise when Handong smirks at the slip-up. She sounds like boiling water in a tea kettle when she squeals and hides her face behind her hands.

“That isn’t fair!” Yoohyeon whines, voice muffled.

They’re close now, and Handong is acutely aware that she could easily outstretch her arms and pull away the hands covering Yoohyeon’s face. She wonders what it would feel like to trace her thumb across the flushed cheeks underneath.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I was only teasing,” Handong says softly, and Yoohyeon peeks out from between her fingers. “You can come out from there. I don’t bite.” _Okay, that might be a lie..._

“Yeah, yeah,” Yoohyeon mutters as she drops her hands, but the corners of her mouth curl upwards. She glances at the black rubber watch on her wrist. Night was fast approaching. “I should get to work on figuring out why your car is smoking, huh?”

Handong hums. Yoohyeon furrows her brow, tapping her chin with a pencil as she walks around to the hood of the car.

“Do you remember what color the smoke was? Blue? Black? White?” Yoohyeon asks.

“Definitely not blue, I don’t think,” Handong answers. “But I was so hyper-focused on not crashing the car that it’s all kind of a blur to me.” Yoohyeon grins at that, cheeks rosy.

“Can I have the keys? I’m gonna turn it on to check.” Handong joins her by the hood of the car and hands them over.

She doesn’t expect such a simple interaction to affect her so much. She's just _standing_ next to Yoohyeon. But the mechanic smells like citrus and freshly-cut grass and sunscreen, and even if Handong liked to spend a small fortune on expensive fragrances herself, they don’t compare to the way this makes her head spin. It’s so perfectly _Yoohyeon_ in a way Handong can’t put into coherent thought. Everything Handong learned about Yoohyeon was so perfectly _her_.

“Alright, turning it on now.” she says. Handong puts a few meters between herself and the car and covers her ears.

“Cute,” Yoohyeon beams at Handong across the pavement, and it makes her stomach flip despite herself. “You can come back! It’s not gonna explode!”

“I’m good here, thank you very much.”

Yoohyeon slides into the front seat and turns the key. The car revs up (and doesn’t explode, somehow), and a second later, smoke begins to curl out of the hood before the mechanic shuts it off, engine halting to a stop.

“White smoke!” Yoohyeon yells to Handong, still covering her ears. “I’m assuming you got hit, right?”

Handong nods, dropping her hands. “Yeah, some asshole rear-ended me in the parking lot.”

Yoohyeon hums, tapping her chin again with the eraser end of her pencil.

“If I had to guess…” she starts, looking focused. “I would say the impact caused some kind of leak — essentially, I think your coolant is leaking into your combustion chamber. That’s typically the cause of white smoke like that.”

Handong blinks, dumbfounded. Was she supposed to understand a word of that? Yoohyeon laughs before gathering her hair and tying it into a high ponytail, shorter pieces of hair coming loose to perfectly frame her face. Handong can’t help the way her eyes immediately snap to the statuesque column of Yoohyeon’s neck.

“I’m gonna pop the hood to check,” Yoohyeon continues, and it’s pathetic how those words immediately spark suggestive thoughts in Handong’s mind. “Wanna come see?”

Yoohyeon smiles again, face glowing in the setting sun. It’s all too distracting, and Handong can’t believe the shy woman who couldn’t meet her gaze just a little while ago has regained the upper hand. She can’t think of a single thing to say, and Yoohyeon seems to take advantage of it all.

“What, you don’t think a girl talking about cars is sexy?” she pouts, walking over to Handong.

Heat creeps up her face when Yoohyeon grabs her hand, placing the keys in her palm and closing her fingers around them in a fist. She didn’t want to show her cards so easily, but _god_ was Yoohyeon making it difficult. Handong thinks maybe she’s been more obvious than she intended. That, and the other woman wasn’t as shy as she appeared to be. Yoohyeon could also be _bold_ , and that realization shakes her in the best way. The pout turns into a pretty white smile.

“I’m kidding, it’s hot out here, you’re welcome to sit inside and avoid all this boring stuff while I get the car fixed up.” Yoohyeon says as she reassumes the bashful hands-in-pockets pose Handong recognizes from her last visit here.

Yoohyeon turns around to head back to the Rolls Royce, but Handong grabs her wrist before she can walk away again. A blush dusts her cheeks when she turns her head back to look at Handong in surprise. _I can be bold too._

“No, I want to stay,” Handong decides, fingers still firmly wrapped around the other woman’s wrist. “I mean, I should probably learn about these things, right?”

“Yeah…” Yoohyeon trails off, smile turning lopsided.

Something shifts into place in that moment, like finding the last puzzle piece hiding under the couch and fitting it perfectly into the last spot.

For the first time in what feels like forever, there isn’t anywhere else Handong wants to be or needs to rush off to. All she wants to do is stand next to Yoohyeon while she teaches her about the inner workings of the car — which parts go where, what they do, how everything works together to allow Handong to drive around the city everyday. Yoohyeon is clearly so excited to talk about something she knows so well, and Handong thinks, maybe, that the other woman is enjoying spending time together just as much as she is.

Part of Handong wants to gag at how cheesy she’s being, but she can’t bring herself to do so when she sees how adorable Yoohyeon looks with her tongue between her teeth, focusing on buffing out the scratches and replacing the broken equipment under the hood of the car. Yoohyeon’s cheeks darken every time she catches Handong staring, but she smiles a little brighter each time, so Handong doesn’t stop.

The sunset quickly turns to darkness, and by the time Yoohyeon is finished repairing the car, their time together is over. The car looks as good as new, as if Handong just picked it up from the dealership and drove off with it. She gets into the driver’s seat, watching from the window as Yoohyeon gathers up her tools before placing her hands on her hips and admiring her work. _She’s so damn cute._

Handong thumps her head back against the headrest and whines to herself in protest. _What is wrong with me?_ She didn’t want to leave. Or maybe what she _really_ wanted was to take Yoohyeon home with —

The woman in question knocks on the window, halting any further daydreams. Handong rolls it down to greet her smiling face, still covered in a light sheen of sweat from the day’s efforts.

“Hey,” she smiles, cheeks round and eyes squinted. “Do you mind turning on the car? Wanna make sure it’s running fine before I send you off.”

“Wouldn’t I have to do that anyway to drive?” Handong asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Ugh. Forget I asked!” Yoohyeon groans and covers her face when Handong laughs at her expense.

“Awww, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she coos and turns the key in the ignition. “You know I can’t help it.”

The engine purrs, and Yoohyeon gives a thumbs up, looking satisfied. Their faces are only a few inches apart when Yoohyeon turns her head back towards Handong. She’s blinking slowly and her lips look _so_ soft and Handong wants nothing more in this moment than to lean through the window and kiss her.

It’s too soon, right?

They both pull away at the same time. Maybe Yoohyeon was thinking the same thing? Or maybe she didn’t want to kiss her? Handong feels her face sting. The moonlight makes Yoohyeon look otherworldly when she frees her hair from the ponytail, soft brown waves cascading down her back. _I need to go before I embarrass myself even more._ She puts the car in drive.

“You shouldn’t have any more problems, but um,” Yoohyeon twirls a lock of hair between her fingers. “I hope I can see you again, regardless.”

Handong wants to see her again too, badly. She wants to ask if she would like to go get a drink with her or maybe grab something to eat but Yubin is calling her back inside and getting ready to close the gate to the auto shop for the night. She missed her chance.

Yoohyeon and Yubin wave goodbye, and Handong drives off.

—

It’s Friday again. Two weeks since Handong was last at the auto shop and left without Yoohyeon’s phone number or a plan for a first date. Not that she’s counting. The car has been running perfectly since then, because of _course_ it would be now that she wanted a reason to go back and visit the auto shop.

_“I hope I can see you again...”_

Handong couldn’t get Yoohyeon’s words out of her mind. The gentle tone, the softness, the way she put the ball in Handong’s court. But what was she supposed to do? She couldn’t just show up during the work day to ask her out and risk embarrassing the mechanic in front of a bunch of customers. That would be unfair _and_ crazy. Handong had more tact than that.

“I need to come up with an excuse to go back. Right?” Handong says out loud to exactly no one in the middle of the empty apartment, accompanied only by the sounds of Alicia Keys’ _If I Ain’t Got You_ playing softly from her bluetooth speakers. Her early to mid-2000s playlist had been on repeat since she last saw Yoohyeon two weeks ago. It reminded her of their first meeting. It was hard to want to listen to anything else.

Nannan jumps off her lap and throws her an unimpressed look. _Great, even the cat thinks I’m insane._ Maybe he was right. Her pining was starting to get out of hand. Maybe Gahyeon was free for wine and _Mamma Mia_ tonight? That would be a good distraction.

Handong unlocks her phone to call Gahyeon when her sister’s caller ID flashes across the screen.

“Hello?” Handong asks when she picks up.

“Dongie!” her sister yells into the phone, bubbly as ever. “How are you, oh my god!”

She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Her sister was too busy taking care of her twin six year olds to ever call.

“What do you need?” Handong sighs, followed by the sound of her sister’s laughter. She knew her too well.

“Could you maybe watch the boys tomorrow afternoon? I have to run some errands but I’ll be back in the evening.” she says, sounding exhausted. “You can literally give them some paint and let them destroy something, I don’t care.”

“Sure…” Handong hums. “I don’t think I have anything going on tomorrow.”

Wait. Did her sister just give her an opportunity? Maybe it was crazy, but she had to take this. _Handong, you are such a genius._

“Actually, I would love to see them,” she adds, struggling to contain her excitement. “I miss those little twerps.”

—

Her nephews arrive at the condo at 11 AM sharp, and Handong exchanges pleasantries with her sister before she drives off, leaving the three of them alone.

Sighing, Handong puts her hands on her hips, turning to face her nephews.

“Your auntie has a very special surprise for you both!” Handong smiles from ear to ear.

She opens a cardboard box and beckons the boys to come look inside. They jump up and down and cheer when Handong hands them the bottles of red, yellow, and white acrylic paint, along with painters’ brushes the size of their heads.

“Thank you auntie!”

“Where do we go paint?”

“That’s an even _bigger_ surprise!” She exclaims, tapping their noses with the tips of her fingers before ushering them out the front door.

“Auntie’s going to order pizza too, okay?”

—

“This is insane, your nephews did this?” Yoohyeon covers her mouth in shock, floored by the sight of the Rolls Royce covered in streaks of brightly colored paint from hood to trunk.

“I let them out of my sight for ten minutes…” Handong trails off, unable to contain her laughter. “But they’re so cute, they’re only six, like, how could I be mad at that?”

The mechanic “awwws” at that, pressing her palms against her cheeks before pulling back the gate to the shop and guiding Handong to park on the pavement. She doubles over when Handong rolls up the window, revealing an abstract rendition of a robot and dinosaur fighting to the death on the glass.

“I think they have a future in art, don’t you agree?” Handong asks as she steps out of the car.

She watches Yoohyeon’s jaw nearly drop to the floor when she stands up and _oh_ she’s so glad she decided to wear what she did today.

She agonized over the perfect outfit all morning, but opted for something simple that she hoped would show just enough to make Yoohyeon stare— white linen pants, black leather loafers, sunset-colored cardigan tied around her shoulders. The whole ensemble was tied together by a black velvet crop top that seemed to be particularly drawing the other woman’s attention. It inflated her ego tremendously; she was not going to leave today without asking Yoohyeon on a date.

“Well?” Handong asks lowly, taking a step toward the mechanic and leaning in slightly. “Do you think you can help me?”

Yoohyeon chews the inside of her cheek, eyes narrowing when they dart upward to meet Handong’s gaze.

“Of course…” Yoohyeon’s voice is barely above a whisper, fierce blush creeping up her face. “Anything you ask.”

—

The paint was almost completely scrubbed off the car now, with Yubin offering to help after she pointed and laughed seeing Yoohyeon on her hands and knees with a sponge. Handong felt bad, tipping triple her usual amount and even asking if there was anything she could do to help, which prompted even more laughter from Yubin.

“This lady, I swear,” she laughs, wringing the sponge out into the bucket. “You finished up on your side?”

“Wait, is that paint under the car?” Yoohyeon laughs, standing up to look at Handong. “Your nephews are crazy, Dongie — do they get it from you?”

Handong flushes, crossing her arms. _“Dongie”, huh..._

“I’m insulted, I have a much more refined artistic vision than that.”

The mechanic smiles, pulling out the plastic table with wheels she uses to slide under the car. She wipes her brow and lies down before grabbing the sponge. Handong thinks she likes the way Yoohyeon looks on her back a little too much. A few minutes pass, and Yoohyeon slides back out, flush from the mid-afternoon heat painting her cheeks. Yubin packs up the supplies while Yoohyeon admires their work.

“Looks good as new right?” she says, and Handong thinks that of all the emotions she likes seeing on Yoohyeon, confidence might be her favorite.

“Yes, it looks perfect, thank you.” Handong responds, still in awe at how someone could look so beautiful after working in the hot sun all day.

Yubin walks off in the direction of the office, and Handong knows Yoohyeon is probably about to follow her. She had to do what she came here for. Now or never. _Why am I so nervous?_

“Yoohyeon,” Handong starts, gently grabbing her wrist to stop her from turning around, which hits her with a wave of deja vu from her last visit here. She couldn’t lose this opportunity again. No more car failures or painting schemes or pining alone in her apartment.

“Would you like to go out to lunch with me?” She continues, trying to control the waver in her voice. “I could treat you to something to eat, and then maybe we could go out for drinks or—”

“Yes!” Yoohyeon exclaims before her mind catches up and her eyes widen in embarrassment at her enthusiasm. “I-I mean...Yeah, I would love to, Handong.”

The cocoons in Handong’s stomach erupt into butterflies, threatening to spill out of her throat. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so excited to go on a date, or do anything for that matter.

“Oh, but,” Yoohyeon frowns, gesturing to her dusty, grease-stained coveralls. “I’m sorry, I don’t have a change of clothes and you look...so, so nice.”

“Well I happen to think you look great in your uniform,” Handong says, and color paints the other woman’s cheeks even darker. “I was actually going to ask if there was somewhere around here that you would recommend. Don’t worry, no surprise fancy restaurants.” _Not yet, anyway._

Yoohyeon taps her chin and hums — _she looks so cute when she’s thinking_ — until a smile breaks out on her face. Handong swears she just saw a lightbulb turn on over her head.

“I think I have a place,” she says excitedly. “But you have to let me pay, you’re always tipping me so much.”

“We’ll see.” _No way._

“Let me go get cleaned up and tell Yubin I’m headed out!” Yoohyeon says before bounding away, looking as excited as Handong feels.

—

The air conditioning is set to high to mitigate the heat while Handong waits for Yoohyeon in the car. She didn’t understand how the other woman could stand wearing those chunky lace-up boots and long sleeve coveralls every day in the summer. She knows she would pass out if she had to, or complain that it was a violation of her rights to be forced to wear something so hot and stuffy while working outside all day.

But Yoohyeon made them look _so_ good, and Handong knows that means she somehow must look even more incredible in normal clothes. She wonders what kinds of things Yoohyeon likes to wear on her days off. Maybe she would get to see her off the clock sometime and find out.

Handong looks up to see Yoohyeon walking towards the car and oh _god_ she was totally unprepared for how incredible the other woman looked, pulling down the top of her jumpsuit to pool around her hips and revealing a white tank top that showed off a tight upper body and toned arms. Handong thinks if her face heats up anymore it’ll catch on fire at this rate. Yoohyeon opens the car door and gets in, stretching and sighing happily when she settles into the seat. _Ugh, she really is totally unaware of the effect she has, isn’t she?_

Yoohyeon turns to face her and smiles. Hopefully she wouldn’t point out how deep Handong’s blush definitely looked right now.

“Your car is very nice.”

“I know.” _Why did I say that?_

Fortunately, Yoohyeon laughs at that before speaking again.

“You like diner food, right?”

—

The diner is cute and lively, decorated like American movies set in the 1950s, with a checkered floor and cozy red leather booths that she and Yoohyeon squeeze into once the waitress leads them to their table. Handong notices Yoohyeon seems like a regular around here, with dozens of people coming over to say hello as they peruse their menus. She blushes and stumbles over her words when they stare at Handong, wondering who the nicely-dressed woman driving the Rolls Royce that Yoohyeon just got out of was.

“You’re pretty popular around here, huh?” Handong says once they have a moment to themselves.

“Ah, yeah…” Yoohyeon responds, rubbing the back of her head. “I grew up around here, went to high school and everything before going to a different city for college.”

“Oh? What did you study?” Handong asks. _Probably something super difficult that she aced no problem._

“Civil Engineering,” she says ( _of course_ ). “I’m applying for grad school right now, actually. There are lots of universities in the city with good Automotive Engineering programs.”

“So you’re a genius, then? That doesn’t surprise me.” Handong says, and Yoohyeon blushes.

“What are you gonna eat?” Yoohyeon’s voice wavers as she changes the subject, shy all of a sudden. It makes Handong feel warm inside.

“Not sure...everything looks really good,” Handong says. Her eyes pause on the fried chicken and waffles. Was it a thing to put those foods together?

“Are you looking at the chicken and waffles?” Yoohyeon smiles, putting the menu down on the table and pointing to the faded picture of the meal. “Because you should totally get them.”

“I don’t know...maybe I should get something a little healthier?” Handong says. “Plus, I don’t even know if I would like them…” She had to admit she was curious.

“Please? I promise you’ll love them, would I steer you wrong?” Yoohyeon asks, batting her eyelashes.

Maybe a stronger woman would be immune to Yoohyeon’s charms, but Handong definitely isn’t.

—

“Is it too early to say I told you so?” Yoohyeon smiles up from her own plate of the same meal.

“You were so right,” Handong says between mouthfuls. “I love chicken so much I think about it in my sleep. I should have known.”

“Make sure to put the syrup on the chicken for the optimal experience.” Yoohyeon says pointedly, pushing one of the bottles of syrup across the table.

Handong notes how much she’s enjoying this date already. Being with Yoohyeon feels both exciting and strangely comfortable at the same time. She’s someone full of surprises, who could probably make even the most mundane parts of life a joy.

“You’re cute,” Handong says in response to Yoohyeon’s efficient syrup pouring, watching as she distributes the liquid equally between the indents of the waffles.

She blushes and takes another bite.

“What?” Handong teases. “I think it’s pretty clear that I find you very attractive at this point.”

“I really thought you would never ask me out,” Yoohyeon states, and Handong realizes once again that she was _way_ more obvious during her trips to the auto shop than she realized.

“Like, I was about to take my chances and just ask you instead.”

“Yeah right, I don’t believe that for a second,” Handong replies.

“Hey! You don’t know me!” Yoohyeon shouts, throwing a balled-up straw wrapper at Handong when the other woman starts laughing.

Handong reaches across the table to trace the tiny four-leaf clover on the mechanic’s forearm. It’s cute. She wonders if Yoohyeon has any other tattoos.

“I’d like to,” she responds lowly, smiling. It’s _so_ greasy, but somehow Yoohyeon seems to like it all the same.

—

They get a chocolate shake after they finish their meals — the kind with whipped cream and a cherry on top and two bendy straws so they can share. Yoohyeon mentions she hasn’t been here in a while between her busy work schedule and grad school prep, so Handong insists on getting one when she sees the way Yoohyeon longingly stares at the beverage menu.

Handong hasn’t eaten food like this in a while, usually stuck with eating the tiny hors d’oeurves and salads at company events that leave her starving hours later. This feels…weirdly cleansing, in a way. Like she needed this. Being with Yoohyeon feels like a breath of fresh air.

They end up nursing the sweet drink for nearly an hour, mostly because Yoohyeon has so much to say and so many interests she wants to talk to Handong about that she forgets to take sips. Handong knows she's a much quieter person than the other woman, preferring to listen intently more than talk herself. But Yoohyeon seems happy and comfortable enough to talk about her life, and excited when Handong chimes in to ask questions, so she hopes that’s a good sign that Yoohyeon will want to continue spending time with her tonight.

Handong sees the waitress round the corner with the bill, and points to something outside the window to distract Yoohyeon so she can pick it up undetected.

“Hey!” Yoohyeon lunges across the table to try and grab the check from Handong’s hands. “I said I was going to pay!”

“But I asked _you_ out, remember?”

Handong feels someone pull the bill out of her hands from behind, placing her credit card back on the table.

“No one’s paying, actually,” a middle-aged man says, and Yoohyeon immediately jumps up from her chair to hug him before introducing him to Handong as the owner of the diner.

“I’ve known Yoohyeon since she was a kid,” he says once Yoohyeon sits back down. “She’s a sweet girl, insanely smart too.”

“I agree,” Handong says, watching Yoohyeon blush and roll her eyes. “The meal was great, by the way. Please let me pay.”

She tries to hand the credit card back over but the man holds his hands up to stop her.

“I insist, Yoohyeon is never allowed to pay around here, she knows that, and that goes for any girl she brings here too.” the owner insists and Handong accepts begrudgingly, knowing this was a fight she couldn’t win.

The owner clears the dishes from their table and wipes it down before heading back behind the counter.

“I haven’t seen her bring a girl here since high school prom, you must be pretty special.” he says, and a few of the patrons turn to look at Yoohyeon and laugh knowingly. Handong imagines they must have all been there to see that.

“Prom?” Handong teases. She _had_ to know what that was all about.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Yoohyeon groans, hiding her face behind her hands.”

—

Yoohyeon ends up telling Handong all about the infamous prom night when they’re cozied up together at the back of her favorite dive bar, drinking cheap beers. She tells her about her first crush, Kim Bora — their awkward first date two days before prom that ended in them throwing things at each other, and an even more awkward prom night sitting in silence with their friends at the diner because neither of them had time to find a different date. She even convinces Handong to tell a few embarrassing childhood stories of her own.

It’s electricity every time their legs brush or Yoohyeon puts her hand on Handong’s knee when she laughs. She looks in her element, Handong thinks — pulled down work coveralls and feet propped up on an empty stool, still sipping on her first beer. She looks beautiful and handsome at the same time, so unlike anyone Handong has ever had the pleasure of meeting. She wants to kiss Yoohyeon, badly, but her confidence starts to wane with each sip of water she takes. Maybe this wasn’t the place to try that, anyway.

—

“Thank you for showing me around your usual spots,” Handong says as they stand outside the car, the mechanic’s hand warm in her own. “I had a great time.”

The car is parked outside Yoohyeon’s apartment, and the last thing Handong wants to do right now is say goodnight and drive home.

“And thank _you_ for indulging me,” Yoohyeon replies and smiles shyly. “I know I can talk a lot.”

“You always have something interesting to say,” Handong reassures the other woman, squeezing her hand a little tighter. “I really like listening to you talk, Yoohyeon.”

Yoohyeon’s face flushes, and she pretends to throw a punch in the other woman’s direction (an appropriate reaction to her embarrassment). Handong gasps, holding her cheek with her other hand as if she was just hit. The two break out into another fit of giggles.

“You’re cute,” Yoohyeon says, shifting to link their arms together.

“That’s my line, Miss Kim.”

“Oh yeah?” Yoohyeon whispers, inching closer, and Handong becomes acutely aware of her heart hammering in her chest. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Handong unlinks their arms, silencing any protests from the other woman when she gently pushes Yoohyeon back to lean against the hood of the Rolls Royce. She steps closer to fill the space between them, feeling their legs tangle together.

“Can I?” Handong whispers back, their faces only centimeters apart.

Yoohyeon nods, and Handong presses their lips together.

She tastes like beer and citrus and the faintest hint of lip gloss, and her lower lip is as plush as Handong imagined it would be during all the times she wanted to kiss Yoohyeon but never had the courage to. Yoohyeon looks as flushed as Handong thinks she’s ever seen her when they pull away, and based on Yoohyeon’s dazed smile, Handong guesses she must look the same.

“You know…” Yoohyeon starts, running a calloused thumb gently across Handong’s cheekbone. “You could have just told me you wanted to see me again.”

Handong raises an eyebrow, leaning into the touch.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re way too much of a control freak,” Yoohyeon says, smile reaching her eyes. She pulls Handong closer and whispers in her ear. “There’s no way you would accidentally let two six year olds out of your sight, especially not with paint and _especially_ not near your nice car.”

Handong’s eyes widen, and she feels the heat creep up her face and down her neck. _She’s way too smart, I should have known._ She tries to hum nonchalantly, but her face is a dead giveaway. No point in trying to hide it now.

“Looks like I’ve been wasting my time then,” Handong husks back against Yoohyeon’s ear. She runs her hands down Yoohyeon’s sides until they meet the backs of slender thighs. "I could have done this much earlier.”

She hoists Yoohyeon up to sit on the edge of the car, stepping in between her legs to grip the other woman’s waist. She was much lighter than she looked. Handong leans in to kiss her again, bringing a pouty bottom lip between her teeth and biting down softly.

Yoohyeon pulls back after another minute to catch her breath and runs her hands through Handong’s hair.

“Are you free again next Friday?” she asks, lips dark and kiss-bruised.

“Are you trying to see if this counts as you being the one to ask _me_ out?”

“Shut up,” Yoohyeon whines, pulling Handong back to crash their lips together.

Handong smiles into the kiss, and her heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest when Yoohyeon smiles back. She trails her hand down Yoohyeon’s shoulder, stopping at her forearm to trace her thumb over the four-leaf clover tattoo there. Her mind flashes back to that hot summer evening nearly two months ago, when she turned up at the auto shop running late and cursing her bad luck. The universe had an interesting sense of humor.

“Maybe it’s crazy but...” Yoohyeon whispers against Handong’s lips. “I feel lucky I met you.”

 _Me too,_ Handong thinks, deepening the kiss and pulling the other woman closer. _So, so lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> yoodong is my absolute favorite and i will not stop until everyone Realizes.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> songs to listen to that remind me of this fic are: "teenage dream" - katy perry, "rollercoaster" - bleachers, charli xcx, and the songs mentioned in the fic - umbrella, irreplaceable, if i ain't got you <3
> 
> feel free to come say hi on twitter @thankyooh! thanks for reading!


End file.
